


The Daughter Of Perdition

by theliteraltrash



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BUT it's all written in English bc im monolingual :), Bilingual Character(s), Case Fic, Chloe KNOWS, Gen, It's For a Case, Lucifer Has A Kid, Lucifer is Panlingual, Minor Character Death, Nephilim, Past Relationship(s), Post-Season/Series 03, kind of, that's not even a word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: One thing leads to another, and Lucifer discovers he has a daughter he never knew about.





	The Daughter Of Perdition

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Thessalonians 2:3-4 “Let no one deceive you by any means; for that day will not come unless the falling away comes first, and the man of sin is revealed, the son of perdition, who opposes and exalts himself above all that is called God or that is worshipped, so that he sits as God in the temple of God, showing himself that he is God.”

“Lucifer, I need your expertise. Promise you'll let me help you handle this?” Chloe snapped to attention, tearing her eyes from her computer screen to look at Lucifer.

 

Lucifer smirked and raised his eyebrows. “Detective, I assure you that if you want to have sex with me all you have to do is-”

 

“That's  _ so  _ not what I was talking about,” Chloe rolled her eyes and made a gesture with her hand, beckoning him to join her to look at the computer screen. She pointed at the article on the screen. This obviously wasn't a police investigation considering her source. Lucifer leaned over her shoulder as his eyes scanned the page. “Is this… real?” She asked.

 

Lucifer tilted his head at the image of a child with wings much like his own. Beautiful white feathers, caccooning the child from the dangers of the world. “Possibly,” he stated. Once Chloe had gotten over the shock of seeing his Devil Face, she had taken the entire thing rather well. “If it is there's an angel with a lot of explaining to do. We aren't allowed to procreate with humans.”

 

Chloe furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes, turning to him. “We once interviewed 92 of your sexual partners from a 2 month span.”

 

“Well yes,” Lucifer smiled, not daring to move away from her. “I just don’t procreate with them. There are ways to prevent pregnancies.” Chloe glanced down at his lips and then met his eyes before sighing and turning back to the screen. There was a moment of pause before Lucifer also turned to the image. “I’ll have Maze track the child down. Can’t be too difficult finding a nephilim in Los Angeles. She still needs to prove her loyalty.”

 

Chloe took a deep breath and hoped that this was all a false alarm. “The article doesn’t give a name. It’s a protection minors have.”

 

Lucifer nodded, seemingly not dissuaded by the statement. “Mazikeen will know when she’s close. The last time there were nephilim on the earth, they were easy to sense.”

 

Chloe quickly closed the tab as Dan approached the two of them. “Body was found two blocks from Lux,” he informed.

 

Lucifer stood up straight and furrowed his brows.  _ Curious _ . He looked at Chloe and stepped out of her way. “Shall we?”

* * *

 

Chloe Decker has been through a lot over the past few years. Sometimes she found herself thinking that maybe she snapped and went insane. Knowing that Lucifer isn’t human oddly gave her comfort. The span of time where she believed Lucifer was telling the truth, which ended in her shooting him, still haunted her. She was so close to the truth, and then something unpredictable happened. He was still immortal, just vulnerable when she was around.  _ An immortal who has been around since before humans existed acts as though he’s five years old. _ It was nice to know that he acted like a child because he was new to humanity, rather than just being an adult abuse victim that coped by shutting everything out and reverting to biblical metaphors.

 

When she saw the wings on the little girl on the article, she didn’t know how to react. They looked so similar to the replicas of Lucifer’s, but maybe all angel wings looked like that. Chloe had never seen Amenadiel’s, and she hadn’t met any other angels. Still, there was a  _ massive _ chance that Lucifer was a father. The girl was younger than Trixie, and Chloe wasn’t sure if that would be better for Lucifer or worse. He obviously had no idea what to do with a child, he acted as though they were a separate species from adult humans.

 

She found herself looking at Lucifer every chance she got. When his eyes met hers, she cleared her throat. “Y’know, if the uh… kid angel… turns out to be yours-”

 

“It is not a  _ kid angel _ , it is a nephilim,” he corrected.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Right, well if she turns out to be yours, I can help you out.”

 

Lucifer was silent for a moment. “Thank you.” He looked at her with a familiar look in his eyes. Then the softness fell, and the walls were put up. “But I’m sure it’s not mine. Always wear a rubber.”

 

“They don’t always work,” Chloe informed.

 

If they were in a cartoon, surely his eyes would have popped out of their sockets as his eyebrows shot up. “What?!”

 

She let out a small laugh. “Yeah.”

 

He seemed to shut down after that. Lucifer stared out the windshield, seemingly lost in thought. They arrived at the crime scene in silence. She watched as he mechanically got out of the car, and worried that the information might have broken him.  _ The Devil _ might have been broken by the information that condoms aren’t a 100% sure thing. If God weren’t such an asshole, she’d probably be laughing with Him at the absurdity of her life.

 

“Vic is a 36 year old mother of one named Rania Salib,” Ella informed when Chloe asked for a rundown. She took in the sight of the woman’s body, still on the street just a few blocks from Lucifer’s home. “Two stabs to the torso, one in the liver, the other in the right lung. No murder weapon found, but it looks like a standard hunting knife with a serrated edge. Her daughter Kamilah witnessed it. Poor kid.”

 

Lucifer took a deep breath. “How old is her child?”

 

Chloe and Ella looked at him with mirrored looks of confusion. “Uh, 6, I think. Dan’s talking to her.”

 

“I need to see her,” he said before walking away. 

 

Chloe turned to Ella, only to see her watching Lucifer. “How long ago was the attack?” She decided to ask.

 

Ella turned to her and nodded, snapping back to reality. She furrowed her brows. “She was attacked about 20 minutes before the police were called. Her daughter said she tried to heal her by herself, and when that didn’t work she used her mom’s phone to call 911.” She shook her head. “She must have been really freaked out, like some kind of fight or flight instinctively making her think she had to take care of it herself.”

 

“I can’t imagine being in a situation like this with Trixie,” Chloe heard herself saying. “I’m gonna go check on Lucifer and talk to Kamilah.” Ella nodded, and Chloe walked away. 

 

It didn’t take long for Chloe to find Dan and Lucifer talking to the young girl. Dan was standing a few steps away, his arms crossed over his chest as Lucifer crouched in front of her. “You’re sure that  _ he _ is your father?” Dan said, looking Kamilah in the eyes.

 

Chloe picked up the pace and stopped beside Lucifer. “What?”

 

Lucifer stood to his full height and looked at Chloe. He took a deep breath and gestured to Kamilah. “Detective, meet Kamilah. Her and her mother were on their way to see me at Lux to introduce us and discuss a recent  _ development _ .” The way the word came out made Chloe realize that Kamilah was the nephilim, and that she was in fact his daughter. “I met Rania on the grand opening of the club, and haven’t seen nor heard from her since.”

 

“Okay, well… We can bring her to the station where she can make a statement and we can find her records and get you custody,” Chloe stated. Lucifer nodded, and crouched again. The words coming out of his mouth weren’t English, but Kamilah seemed to understand him perfectly. Chloe drifted over to Dan. “Did she say anything about who stabbed her mom?” She whispered.

 

Dan cleared his throat. “Yeah, she said he was a white guy with blonde hair, green eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. He demanded money, and when Rania said she didn’t have any, he stabbed her and ran. No purse to take, anyways.”

 

“Alright, you and I can take care of finding him. Lucifer should get the day off after we find out if his name is on her birth certificate, and if it is how we can get him custody.” Chloe sighed.

 

“You can’t be serious,” Dan furrowed his brows. “The dude owns a nightclub, which he lives in, and he does drugs all the time. There is no way in Hell he can take care of a kid.”

 

Chloe shrugged. “You don’t know him like I do. Yeah, he never wanted a kid, but I’m sure that now that he has one he’s gonna do his best to be a better father than his was.”

* * *

 

Kamilah was fluent in Arabic and English, but she was more comfortable with Arabic as it was the language she spoke with her maternal family. Lucifer knew that 6 years was nothing in the span of the lives of two immortals, but Kamilah was still young enough that it was a lot of time for her. Had he been involved in her life, he would have given her anything he desired, and he surely would have taught her more than two languages. 

 

She was rather calm for a child, especially one in mourning. Kamilah trembled as she spoke, but she didn’t breakdown. It reminded Lucifer of the fledgling angels before The Fall. There was a layer of disconnect from emotions naturally within them. Kamilah kept focusing on the fact that she couldn’t heal her mother. 

 

After Chloe took her statement, Kamilah turned to Lucifer and took a quivering breath. “Why couldn’t I heal her?” It had been awhile since Lucifer had heard Arabic, especially the Egyptian dialect. The last time he had heard it was Rania. He had heard her accent, asking where she was from, and when she explained that she immigrated from Egypt as a teenager, they began speaking in her native tongue. Kamilah seemed to know that Lucifer would understand her, so she didn’t bother speaking in English with him unless others had to understand her. It was rather interesting.

 

“Have you healed someone before?” He asked, taking her hand. It calmed her. They sat in the room where Dan informed Chloe of Cain’s identity as the Sinnerman. Now, Chloe stood by the door, watching them as she spoke on the phone with someone who could help them with the situation in terms of legality. Lucifer sat with Kamilah at the table.

 

She looked down at their hands. “Me.”

 

Lucifer nodded when she met his eyes again. “What happened?”

 

“I fell off my bike, and I bled, but when we got inside I was healed.”

 

By the time she was physically mature, she’d be invulnerable to things that harm humans. Lucifer remembered this from the nephilim in the early days of man. “Darling, I’m sorry but you can’t heal other people.”

 

It was then that the tears came flowing. She jumped from her seat, and onto Lucifer. Her arms wrapped around him, and she cried. He held her close, and sighed sadly. Chloe thanked whoever she was speaking to, and hung up. “What did you say to her?” She asked before she sat in one of the empty seats.

 

“It was about her healing capabilities,” he informed, easily switching to English. “She needs me, detective.”

 

Chloe took a deep breath. “I know she needs you, and I’m going to do my best to make sure that she can stay with you.”

 

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

A month after Kamilah settled in to live with Lucifer, they sat on the piano bench. Lucifer played an old song he knew from his days in Hell. Kamilah giggled as Lucifer sang. “ _ You would cry too if it happened to you _ .”

 

The song ended and he looked at her. “Now, child, would you say you had a good birthday?”

 

“I…” she hesitated, taking a deep breath. “I wish my mom were here.”

 

Lucifer nodded. “If I could bring her back to you, I would.” She leaned her head against his bicep. He still couldn’t believe how small she was. She was about the same size as Beatrice was when he first met her. “I’m just glad I was able to spend this one with you. I apologize that I wasn’t there for your previous birthdays. I didn’t know you existed.”

 

She looked up at him, a small smile on her face. “That’s not your fault.”

 

“I know all too well what it’s like to have a father that isn’t around. For millennia, I didn’t want a child. I didn’t want to be like him. Now, I must make good on the promise of not turning out like my father.” At his words, she sat up straight. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I will  _ never _ abandon you, or neglect you, and I will never control you. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Lucifer smiled, the serious expression on his face melting. “Good. Now, to teach you that dreaded  _ Baby Shark _ song you demanded you learn…”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever Lucifer fic PLEASE feel free to give me constructive criticism. ive never read the bible, i was raised atheist and i currently am a satanist, AND ive never read the comics im just going on the show


End file.
